


Sulking

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Realizes His Feelings For Dean Winchester, Crushes, Dean Has Feelings For Castiel, Dean Winchester Realizes His Feelings For Castiel, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Dean and Feelings, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Eventual Romance, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Romance, Secret Crush, Sulking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Cas sulks. Dean is able to cheer him up.Oneshot/drabble





	Sulking

Cas was sulking. It didn't annoy Dean, but it kind of made him feel bad because he didn't know what he could do to make him feel better. Finally though, he just decided to say something. 

"Okay, what's wrong, Cas?" He looked at him and crossed his arms; he was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what. "You've been sulking all day. Don't say you haven't."

"I..." Cas took a deep breath. "...Dean, I think I should take a different vessel."

Dean's eyes widened. "But Jimmy died for you to have this vessel!"

"I know."

"Well then what's this about?" Suddenly he thought of something else. "Is the stolen grace hurting you? Are you okay--?"

"You only like women," Cas interrupted him. And that shut Dean up. "Dean, you can't love me if I'm not a woman."

"Cas--"

"Never mind." He took another deep breath, looking close to the verge of tears. "It was stupid anyway. You're right about Jimmy."

"...Cas," Dean said then, much more softly now. "Look at me. Do you love me?"

Wasn't it obvious? "I would do anything for you. Yes. Yes, Dean, I love you."

"And I love you too," Dean said. It was true. It was something he'd known for awhile but he was only admitting it right now. "I love you for you. Man, woman, whatever: you'll always be my Castiel."

Cas smiled a little bit then. Dean leaned in and muttered:

"...besides, I'm a bottom."


End file.
